


Without Fail

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bloating, Cravings, Double Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Menstruation, Mood Swings, PMS, Periods, Premenstrual Syndrome, Random & Short, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: You'd think that they would've caught on the monthly pattern by now, but nooooo...





	Without Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how shitpost-y this is gonna seem, but this one tumblr post will NEVER EVER get old: https://gothhabiba.tumblr.com/post/165735880523/me-every-single-month-without-fail-huh-weird-i

Every single month without fail...

* * *

Rose wouldn't know what the cause for her painful abdominal bloating would be.

Amethyst would wonder why she just wanted to eat EV-ERY-THING.

Pearl would wonder why she would feel so vulnerable and have increased levels of self-loathing.

Garnet would wonder why the fiery Ruby in her was igniting in her far more than usual.

Peridot would wonder why she ever bothered contemplating burning all bridges when one person hurt her feelings.

Lapis wouldn't have any idea why her lower back was just _killing_ her.

Blue Pearl wouldn't know why she would get so unreasonably pissed off over something incredibly trivial that wouldn't matter in six days.

Yellow Pearl would have no idea why she would be just crying and _crying_ her eyes out over a minor (even silly) inconvenience.

Yellow Diamond would question why her judgement and coordination skills just seemed to have gone down the toilet.

Blue Diamond would be so mystified why her breasts just suddenly seemed sorer and... _bigger_ than usual.

* * *

The very next day, every single month without fail, they would receive the identical answer to their questions.

And all they would say, every time, would be a small "Oh...".

**Author's Note:**

> Man, the crazy stuff PMS does to your brain... I guess that would sure explain why I churned out a surprisingly large number of fics lately, probably because my hormone-affected mind wanted to puke out the excess creative 'baggage' so that it would stop feeling so irritated and cranky lol... shit, I've said too much again...
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for reading!


End file.
